PMU Playerbase
The Pokemon Mystery Universe Playerbase is a community page that anyone can edit! The main reason behind this page is for everyone to try and get to know each other better. What you do on this page is write information about you or other people under their name, and if they don't have a name make one. However, the information about them should never be bad, lies, or slander, if there is something bad it will be deleted and this page will be locked and/or deleted! This includes but is not limited to; writing rumors and things that aren't true. Writing things that are considered cyber bullying, condescending remarks, as well as sarcasic remarks, are not tolerated here, and will result with bans. PM or talk to Alex_Dono in the game if you want this locked or removed (with a valid reason). Remember this is meant to be a way to get to know each other so let's keep it that way! A Agunimon: '''Also known as PTD (PhantomThiefDark), Ren, and a whole host of other nicknames. Agunimon has sticking around the PMU community since '''Sun Jul 18, 2010 7:09 pm. '''She's "rather well know by PMU6 and early PMU7 players" (-Lman). Although Agunimon doesn't play PMU itself often, she does spend most of her time on the PMU Chatango and the PMU Forums. Her "Pokesona" is a Luxray named Ren. Ren is a happy go lucky character who could care less about other's opinions about her. She was previously the guild leader of '''Team Storm Squad before the guilds were wiped in preparation for the new Guild System in PMU 7. For now, she is Acting Chief Officer of Team Rocket, carrying out cheesy plans of world dominat- she means, world aid. Alex_Dono: Has 2 level 100's, a Typhloson and a Drifblim. His common nicknames are Donut and Dunno (pretty cool). His favorite type is ghost and followed up by fire. His favorite dungeon is Harmonic Tower and his favorite Pokemon is Smeargle. His team is made up of Wynaut, Typhlosion, Drifblim, and a Lampent~ and I go by Quol on this wikia. B Blood Deranged '- Member of Crowned Lunars; one of the guild's admins. His starter Pokemon was a Shinx, which is now a Luxray. He joined sometime during the Fall or Winter of PMU 2010. He's quiet sometimes and he's funny once you get to know him. He has an alt named Raem, which was his original main. And he's Tuoko's boyfriend.~ '''bloodthirst '- Commonly called "Blood" by his friends and cohorts. He is one of the two Co-Leaders of the Guild "Pyrotechnics." (The other being LeafyBulbs.) A friendly, kindhearted person who is willing to help and give support but doesn't like to be bluffed or decieved. He is also deeply in love with Lana Del Ray. C '''Chaotix Bluix: Former HeadMod of PMU. Char: Char is someone who plays PMU. A very uninteresting player and therefore should have a boring description! This seems about right. *flees* Cynder: A former veteran player from PMU6, Cynder has been around for close to four years now, she joined the community on March 17th, 2009. She currently resides in the Forums or on the PMU Chat, and no longer plays PMU, and spends a large amount Roleplaying and writing, and is a celebrated writer. Cynder is also a Hostess in the PMU Podcast. Cynder is also known for being a psychic, and an extremely helpful person, therefore, offering advice or help in love, friendship, paranormal, or writing/Literature. Cynder is a huge bookworm, and notorious obsessed with the Tales Series by Namco Bandai, having a notorious crush on the character Leon Magnus. Cynder's signature Pokemon is Persian. Cynder's main friends include Luli, Ribbon, Agunimon, Skarow, Keybah, Tate, Mararia, and many more. D Dubstep '- A member of the guild 'Wandering Ghosts' and a fan of electric and normal types. Her favorite Pokemon being Furret and Eevee. Waya's girlfriend. '''Dream Ribbon -' A extremely curious player, Has only been around PMU for about 4 months. She would like to be called as 'Dream' instead of 'Ribbon' due to a player named Ribbon. She is a Admin in the guild 'Lunar Flares'. Her starter was Ralts and became a Gardevoir. Her main pokemon is now a Leafeon level 35 currently. The most interesting thing in PMUniverse to her is exploring dungeons, talking to friends, and ...figuring out puzzles! Did I tell you she loves using caps? :D E '''Epona- She is a member of Team Grass. She is a fan of dog/wolf pokemon. She is one of two admins of Team Grass (The other one being Skarow). She is also TheDefeaters girlfriend. F Fangsun '''- Member of Crowned Lunars, if possible he'll try to help his friends with whatever they need. Although, not so high in levels, he will attempt to do dungeons that require high levels for easy training. His favorite Pokemon are Joltik and Galvantula, and his favorite dungeon is Snowveil. His dream team is Galvantula, Charizard, Rampardos, and Blastoise. His best friends would be Orchid, Cinder, Celestia123, and Tuoko. '''Flairintha- The leader of a peace keeping guild called Pokemon Crusaders. She is the hostess of the PokePodcast, a webshow on PMU along with her friends, Shayminmimic, shiny umbreon, and Shiny Leafeon, and a contributor for PMU. Her main goal is to help anyone in need. When she isn't on PMU, she normally is drawing portraits for PMU, voice acting, at school, or just sleeping. She contributes most of her time to PMU, and is a very dedicated player. She's looking at going into a 2D animation and voice acting career. If you don't believe she is a voice actress, she'll always be happy to do her well known Pikachu impression. Her favorite Pokemon is Pikachu, and for more than 12 years, has loved Pokemon. Her team contains: Pikachu, Buizel, Raticate, and Crobat. G H I Illusdark8 - Founder of the PMU Podcast. Though he does not appear much on the actual game, he is famous around the PMU Chatango, PMU Skype chat and PMU Forums. His main Pokemon is a Latios. J Jay RainbowHeart: Jay RainbowHeart '''is a member of the community who joined four years ago, and is a overly serious boy who runs to the Internet with the motivation of helping. He can be very brutal in honesty and will always speak his mind - which gets him into problems with other users, but overall he goes under the status Justified and is known for his Absol. He loves Hoenn and detests lying and copying. Currently Banned for a month to three, he plans to return with a very improved face. He is found often in the PMU chat, however sometimes he is watching, in case he needs to join a chat about the current DayBreak issue and throw blame on someone else. Also known to be a lone wolf, due to all the dramatic events that happened to him. In the future he'll try to run a Guild, honest and true, and to help everyone out. K '''Karoi - A former PMU Player who resides only within the PMU Chat, where he is currently under the alias ProlificDexterity. Karoi's main friends include mainly former players, such as; Pachikira and Jeison. Skarow, Luli and Nights are his other main friends. Kiba1 '''- The basically defunct character of '''Keybah on the chat, known as TehOzzfan and Kaylikan in PMU6. Never joined any guilds and stuck with them, he's a bit of heavily biased, negative, and he carps a lot. He loves everyone though, and bizarrely has a tendecy to call people hun, dear, lad, lass, and sweetums. His full name is Gearald Celtaro An Mo Bhron "The Kiba", but prefers Gear or Gearaldine (His own words) Kiria - One of the former leader of Eevee Family(EF)(the second one, being Inferno99,at least from the past EF), from before the new guild system arrived.Trying to revive the Eevee Family she is now inside Psyintific Sciducks. She's been here since PMU6, joined Thursday November 12th, 2009. Usually seen with a sleeping vulpix, and her home inside PMU seem to be wherever her friends are at, mostly around the housing centre or inside a house. Dosen't seem to like entering dungeons,with Holiday Cave as an exception, but maps or atleast used to map all the time inside her house. Loves to map and joke around in the ingame chat and in the PMU Chat. Her interest seem to be around tea, as she is sometimes seen changing the topic to something close to the topic tea when she can, but that isn't always working. Kiria is often seen talking with a lot of people, but of course, like most probably does, she hangs out with her friends, which is quiet easy to figure out who is, if you pay attention to where and who she talk to. -- Well, that seems to be all of me for now =D if any of that is wrong I don't know myself at all C8 L Lila - is a Flaaffy. (as if that wasn't obvious already) She's a member of Psyintific Sciducks, once a member of Tokyo SOS. She's very hyper(and will kill you if you kill Suzuno/Romano) and she loves to RP. She tends to stay in her house, sit in her spot in town, or go crazy in RPs/Guild chats. She's an idiot. Her team mostly includes her RP characters: Flaaffy, Murkrow, Spinda, and a Pokemon that I'll use in RPs here lol. She can sometimes be seen as a burning icecream, or a drunk panda. Her catchphrase is either "Pyayaya~" or "BUURRNNN". She has no intention to become staff because she is an idiot. She's not popular because she says so. She likes to kick a soccer ball at your face because SHE DOES WHAT SHE WANTS. Her best friends are: Abra, Char, Ise, Lara, Red, Xen, Blaze, Nynne, Skarow-- *goes on and on with all her friends*. Her nicknames are either Lila, Leelah, and Kushi(I BLAME YOU SKAROW). She tends to ramble on and on about her fandoms. And that's all that's known about the mysterious LEELAH-CHAN... /escapes/ Lman - Has been a player since February 12 2011, and a former member of Eevee Family, a guild that existed before the new guild system. Now a member of Star Bellied Sneetches. He held the title as strongest Espeon before Rao_Kurai took the spot from him(due being laziness). His final team will be: Espeon, Altaria, Gardevoir, Probopass, Leavanny, Lucario and PorygonZ. Aliases are: The Silver Espeon, Muse, and Spiri. Lman hopes that one day he'll become a great artist and mapper. Notable Friends: Char, MagicWiz, Taiyo, Giniqua, Agunimon, Flairintha, Dausk, Kiria, Gingi, Zappeh, Sinx and TheDefeater. Items Lman likes: Soothe Bells, rare food items, rare TMs. M Magic Bam: Bammeh, as his friends refer to him as, has been a part of PMU since Dec. 2009. A very friendly and helpful player, he is known for his arranging of Birthday parties for countless people. The first official party was for Wolfy, March 2011. Recently, Bammeh has developed some constipation problems, which explains his new catch phrase: "HNNG". He is currently in the guild Psyintific Sciducks, but another highly used character is in NomNom Delight, ''headed by Pipply. He is also known as the last surviving member of the guild CrimsonNightTsuki in PMU history. The guild was owned by a retired MOD named, XChaos. Bammeh also has a habit of spamming, so his friends have also nicknamed him Spammeh Bammeh! He has best friends, but certain ones are outlined because he has known them since the beginning. Pipply, Midnight, Char, etc.---Description made by Char. '''MagicWiz'- A player of PMU. He likes to spend his time helping players out, or contributing things that might make PMU for the better. Although he may act really weird and random at times, MagicWiz is generally a nice person to be with as long as you don't get the bad side of him. His favorite anime is Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and his "persona" is Tsuna from KHR. MagicWiz is generally a shy person that likes to keep to himself, and has basic knowledge at mapping. Mag33: 'A typical PMU player. He's friendly just as long as you don't do anything that would annoy him. Stalking or Lying are just a few. He is the the guild Thunderous Tarragons. His Favorite, and Signature pokemon, is Chimecho.(2nd favorite is Mismagius) Hes fine with just being called Mag, and loves to train with people as it makes things less boring. He can also be friends with just about anyone on PMU, altough there may be certain players within the community he is not found of. N O '''Orchid '- Member of Crowned Lunars; he's one of the admins of the guild. Favorite Pokemon is Oshawott. Favorite dungeon is Mt. Skylift. Favorite item is Vanish Seed. His team right now is Staraptor, Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig. His best friends are Cinder, Tuoko, Fangsun, and TheDefeater. Some of his nicknames are Orch, OrchOrch, Orchill, and Orkidd. P 'Pipply '~ Joined Pmu(6) on March 4th 2010. (Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaank.) Pipply, one of the nicest members of PMU, is the leader of NomNom Delight, which was/is one of the most popular guilds in PMU. She has an odd affinity with cookies and bunnies. nomnom.. bun- ... cookies. Pipply also won 2nd place in the 2011 mapping contest Another hobby of hers is drawing, which she is quite good at. c: Q R 'Redstars78 '- Or most commonly referred to as '''Redstars79 '''or just simply '''Redstars, is a former veteran player who joined during the PMU 6 era. Redstars is one of Skarow's closest friends and was best known for his banners and his amazing mapping skills. Redstars was usually portrayed as an Arcanine or a Gastrodon. He left PMU mid-2012 due to unforseen circumstances. Ribbon - Another PMU Veteran, mostly known on the forums and PMU Chat. Ribbon's best known qualaties involve his skills at roleplaying and his easy going nature. Ribbon is usually seen as a Typhlonuki (His combination of a Typhlosion and a Tanooki) on the PMU Chat, a Maractus or Cubchoo on the forums and an Arcanine or Floatzel in games. His main hobbies usually consist of drawing, roleplaying, etc. He is not a big sports fan. His friends include; Agunimon, Skarow, Cynder, and Sapphire. As a side note, he hates the "popular" pairing, RibbonXSapphire (Seriously people, it's annoying. >:C.). ' Ricu' - Oldest if not one of the oldest members on PMU. He has been here since the Stone Age. That's when ditto roamed literally everywhere, folks. He was born riding a horse, with a computer in his hand, and a comic for a dream. He has made many comics that no one remembers. (Pokemon: Infinite Decades, Pokemon: Latent Origins, and several hundred miscellaneous comics that never ended. They sat there and blew up.) Currently he is working on Pokemon: Clandestine Fates, which is actually pretty good.'' (This is to be varified at a later date.) He likes long walks on digital beaches. He has a bunch of names that no one really calls him. (Dyle, Ryriko, Father of Time, Ronzo, Awesomeman McDudebro, Captain Lt. Rofl, etc.) He is pretty good at Roleplay of all kinds. N' stuff. S '''SamwisexxGamgee'- Member of the Pokemon Crusaders. He is known for selling fresh cats, for the small price of 50 MSK. He enjoys following his girlfriend Flairintha around and hanging around the front of Holiday Cave, waiting for other people to drop their items. His team contains: Mudkip, Ponyta, Tailow, and Sandshrew. Shayminmimic- Co-leader of the Pokemon Crusaders and is a member of the PokePodcast. Often seen as a Torkoal roaming town while singing her Torkoal song. Being Flairintha's best friend, she often is found hanging around Flairintha, or any other member of the Pokemon Crusaders. She cares about her friends, and will stick up for them. Her team contains: Meganium, Torkoal, Starmie, and Zorua. Shiny Leafeon- A member of the Pokemon Crusaders and the PokePodcast. Often found roaming town making friends. She has a caring nature and want's to become stronger. Her role-model is her older sister. Her team contains: Gardevoir, Meowth, Granbull, and Leafeon. Shiny Umbreon- A member of the Pokemon Crusaders and the PokePodcast. She is often training in dungeons, or just running around town. She is intellegent and has a powerful team, but lacks a sense of directions when leading. Her team contains: Blastoise, Arcanine, Altaria, and Umbreon. 'Skarow (Also known as Scraggy)-' Is a veteran PMU player, joining the communtiy on 'September 10, 2010' 'Joining the fourms almost four months later. He is known for his somewhat cheerful attitiude, being one of the first openly gay members to join PMU and his love for being a self-proclaimed Supernanny. He likes to take matters into his own hands, which often results in him being scolded for it. Being one of the only few members to be an old player and have low-leveled Pokemon makes him somewhat quirky. He is one of the admins of the guild, 'Team Grass (along with his friend '''Epona), being good friends with the guilds leader, The Defeater. Skarow has just got over a gigantic depression patch and his rapidly recovering from the death of his boyfriend and grandmother. Skarow spends most of his time on the PMU Chatango and the PMU forums (where he is known as Sevipermecrazy), and is famous for his unusual quotes, such as "Buzz" or "I'm a ham." His preferred types are Dark and Electric types, though he does enjoy the occasional odd typing. His team consists of; Jolteon - which is his main Pokemon, Swablu, Vaporeon and Weavile. In the future, however, he would like to replace Vaporeon and Swablu with a Honchkrow and Lanturn respectively. Skarow is also a novice writer, writing a few fanfictions here and there, and even making up his own stories, however he does forget to upload them at times. He is also practicing his art skills, which most of which are uploaded to his deviantart, which can be found here. On the forums, Skarow used to be an active roleplayer, though until recently, he lacked the motivation and inspiration. On the game itself, Skarow can be found under the alias, Scraggy, where he is usually hanging around his house or Grassroot town, mingling with the other players. Being at low levels means that Skarow cannot go to experienced dungeons, such as Tanren Chambers, Snowviel Den, Mt. Barricade and Crystal Castle. This does not bother him one bit, as he prefers the community over the level of his Pokemon.' '''Stella'- unknown information... T Taiyo - '''Also known as "The Panda Hero". Commonly found fanguying over Rin Kagamine and Vocaloid related things, has been a part of PMU since roughly July 2011. He also feels special for being mentioned by '''Lman earlier in the wiki and sends him an air-brohug. Previously a well-known member of an older guild called "Eevee Family" which he was made mascot of, he was generally online 24/7 but isn't on as much recently. You usually do know if he's on though. Because if he is you'll see him attempting to spark up the Global chat with his derpiness. Back in the day he would often be found role-playing with Kiria and Darko. Was also previously a very keen mapper. Generally found lazing about and making others laze about too with his endless banter. Fun facts: Taiyo has a soft spot for pokemon deemed "cute". Another fun fact is that Char's paragraph is a lie. There have also previously been debates over Taiyo's gender. The Defeater- 'Formerly known as Grass101, is a regular player of PMU and a really big fan of Grass-Type Pokemon (mostly Snivy.). He is the leader of the guild Team Grass, his admins being '''Epona '''and '''Skarow '. He has a level 99 Jolteon, which is one of his greatest accomplishments. His best friends include '''Epona, Skarow, and Tuoko. Epona is his girlfriend. Tuoko '''- Is the Guild leader of Crowned Lunars, or it can be called CL for short. He used to be in the guild Sphere of Heaven, which Blackfang773 was the leader of, but that was deleted after the guild wipe. His original plan in making a guild was to remake Sphere of Heaven, but his mind changed to making Crowned Lunars. Some of Tuoko's nicknames are Tuo, Touko, Flashlight, and Cookieon. He also RPs with Red, Lila, Lara, Pichu01, Justice, Sinx, Iseul, and Frandloak. His favorite Pokemon are the Eeveelutions, but mostly, he likes Umbreon. He even has an Umbreon OC, named GoodLuck. He also has a Espeon OC named BadLuck and an Eevee OC named Luck. And he trains a Jolteon and Vaporeon as well. His starter Pokemon was Chimchar, which is now an Infernape. He goes AFK as some random Pokemon, like...Shuppet, Arbok, Duskull, Zorua, Zoroark, Luxray, Swellow, Staraptor, and etc. And...His best friends are Danl, TheDefeater, Orchid, Goodknight, Fang, and Blood Deranged. And his boyfriend is Blood Deranged.~ U V W '''Waya - A member of the guild 'Wandering Ghosts' and a fan of fire types. A somewhat quiet person. Dubstep's boyfriend. Whitewing PMU6: Prinplup PMU7 (Currently): Whitewing (Often called "Wingeh" by her friends.) Currently a Pokemon Mystery Universe moderator. She joined Pokemon Mystery Universe around Thanksgiving, November 2009. She is somewhat addicted to PMU, is a member of Team Sacred, loves Jolteon, and you can often find her sitting in town or her house. Whitewing has many great friends, including, Giniqua, Char, Taiyo, Darko, Kiria, and all the members in her guild. Often "outgoing" on the internet, she is extremely shy in real life. In her free time, Whitewing loves to map her house or do all sorts of random stuff. Wolfy: 'A long-time PMU resident who is usually more active during Summer and Winter breaks. She's been around the game since January '09 and has been on the staff team since April '09, which means she's pretty much stuck with PMU for life. She might be well known for her obsession with cheezburgers and her former guild, Team Rocket. Nowadays, she mostly comes on PMU to do work, but you can still catch her poking around here and there if you're lucky, or if you happen to be around during a period of time where she's fairly active in-game. She is often associated with the pokemon Growlithe, and is laughably mistaken as the opposite gender on a day-to-day basis. X Y Z '''Zappeh-' I am very active player and have one level 100 which is a Meganium, oddly enough. I am very big fan of Electivire and Flygon. I love to help out new players as much as possible, and love to meet and greet many new people and have a lot of fun. I try to participate in as many events and help out so everyone has fun time. I date back to PMU6, which can be known as infamous, or a very memorable time. I had lots of friends then and now, and I'm hoping to make some more as time goes on. I also participate in weightlifting and football in real life, and I participate in the PMU Podcast, being a staff member of it as well. I like to be random as well, being as reasonable as possible of course, but I hope that one day I can meet and greet you and have fun. '''ZaratoX- A BIG Justin Bieber fan. Category:Social